Lone Warrior
by dreamlifter
Summary: What if Naruto left team 7 from the first day? Heavy influenced by Mix Martial Arts, underpowered Naruto and exploring how one small change in the beginning changes everything. But not everything for the better. no pairings yet, formerly Taijutsu Warrior
1. Left Behind

Lone Warrior by causeiambetta 

The three children, barely on their second day of turning into full fledged ninja soldiers of the Hidden Leaf stood in abject fear. Standing before three large wooden posts in an open clearing was the dark haired #1 ranked Genin in his class, Uchiha Sasuke and pink haired kunoichi Haruno Sakura. Both were frozen in place holding Benton boxes of food on one hand and offering food on their chop sticks to the blonde haired, last place trouble maker Uzumaki Naruto, presently tied to the middle post. All three were practically shitting themselves as their sensei, legendary copy-nin Hatake Kakashi appeared out of no where. Before them stood a growing volcano of fury. It had seemed as if the day turned night and behind Kakashi was fire, clenching his fists ready to mete out mortal punishment to his three charges.

They had broken a direct order not to feed Naruto as he had tried to eat lunch even though Kakashi had forbid all three from doing so. Now Naruto was to watch the other two eat lunch and have a higher chance to pass the test. The Bell test made those who took a bell off their sensei pass and remain a Genin. Those that didn't get a bell failed and were sent back to the academy. Problem was that there were only two bells. The Bell test was to see if they were finally ready to be a Genin team and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had spectacularly failed. Both Sasuke and Naruto had charged in directly, trying to fight a veteran Jounin by themselves. Sakura was wandering the training field looking for her crush Sasuke. Tears were already streaming out all three of the children when Kakashi finally started yelling.

'ALL THREE OF YOU...pass.' Hatake Kakashi ended his yelling with a calm and happy smile, with his exposed right eye closing in an upside down U. 'Congratulations.'

'WHAT?!' All three of the now passed Team 7 yelled at the same time. The two standing lowered their arms and turned fully to the surprising scene.

'Those who do not follow orders are trash' Kakashi said in a professorial tone. 'But those who leave their teammates are lower than trash.' And he looked at each of the Genin in turn. 'The Bell test was to find if the three man squad would work as a team. This morning you guys failed at that. Yet during the lunch break, you figured it out and learned that by working together you can accomplish greater heights. Even three fresh Genin straight out of the Academy can beat a Jounin at a task. Add to that willingly taking the risk of failing by not following a direct order so as to help a teammate and fight at the team's full strength, you pass. Be here at 7 AM tomorrow, Team 7.' With one last smile and wave, Hatake Kakashi teleported away.

The 'poof' sound of the teleportation and the sudden disappearance of the previously enraged Jounin finally woke the three out of their shocked expressions. Immediately Sakura jumped up and down with her fist raised. Sasuke, usually brooding and aloof, even deigned a smile. He was one step closer to beating his brother today. Naruto of the three was loudest, was yelling his heart out. Finally he's a real ninja on a real ninja team! He ignored the ropes binding him to the post and shouted in joy at finally...finally being a part of something. A team, with a teacher. Someone to show him the way, look out for him and make him strong. It was a dream come true.

After letting himself become outwardly emotional, Uchiha Sasuke regained hold on himself and the smile fell from his handsome face. He stiffened and remembered that there was training to be done and he didn't get stronger hanging with these two losers. 'I'm going home,' he said to no one in particular, turned on his heals and started walking towards the Uchiha compound. Sakura immediately stopped her cheering and paused with her hands in mid fist pump. She looked uncertain for a second and then chased after Sasuke.

'Oh Sasuke-kun, lets go out to celebrate!' He ignores her. 'How about some lunch? It'd be great for the first time as a team!' Meanwhile, the forgotten Naruto squirms to get out of the layers of ropes he's been bound in. They were chakra enhanced so that the normal ninja methods of getting out of them would not work. But Naruto still tried.

'Hey guys! Sakura-chan! Let me out of these ropes! Guys! Hey, I'm talking to you Sasuke-teme!' he shouted turning his head as far as he could to their direction.

'Oh, Sasuke-kun! Let's go out on a date! We're in the same team, it was meant to be!' Sakura could be heard pleading from a distance. And on and on they went...

'Guys! I'm still trapped here! Guys!...Sakura-chan!...Sakura-chan?' Naruto kept yelling but finally got tired. He bowed his head in defeat.

Not even a team for an hour, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke had abandoned him. Just like everyone else. Why should he have thought this would be any different? His own family abandoned him. The orphanage kicked him out. Naruto lived alone. Naruto had no family. He had no friends.

And Naruto didn't have a team.

Night fell and the twelve year old was still tied to the log in the middle of the training camps. Ninjas had past by but no one provided any help to the 'demon.' It took most all the willpower they had from not taking advantage of the situation. In a way, Naruto was lucky that training ground 7 was so far from the others. He would've run into someone who gladly would have. Half his body was in pain as blood circulation was impeded and he had fallen asleep. He spent many hours thinking about his situation. About the positive feelings he had and…the stifling loneliness that made up his life. Streaks of tears glistened in the moonlight and it was well after midnight when someone found him. They cut the rope and shook the sleeping boy. He looked up through half closed eyes and felt the pins and needles of all his blood returning to the hands and legs.

'Failed the Genin test?' One unknown ninja asked, as Naruto couldn't look at him in the face. 'Today was the first day the academy released the new recruits. More than a few students were victims of pranks from their team mates every year this time.'

'My team didn't want me.' Naruto said very quietly. He ran away to his ghetto apartment before he spent one more second in training field 7. The older man looked on sadly.

'Good luck, Naruto', Iruka said softly. He walked back to the bar where he heard Kakashi recount his story to the other Jounin senseis.


	2. Raw Deal

**_Lone Warrior _**by causeiambetta

-

Raw Deal  
__

The next morning shone bright and clearly. As soon as the doors to the Hokage Tower opened around 6 AM, a loud blur of orange streaked inside. Surprising the ninjas and civilian workers grabbing their first cup of coffee, Naruto went straight to the elevator and impatiently waited for it to ascend to the top where the Hokage's office was. Surprised on lookers came and went, but all gave the twelve year old a wide berth, many even giving dark looks. Naruto ignored all of them and had only one thing on his mind as he tapped loudly on the floor with his feet. Finding another team. Naruto thought about the night as he rushed home and said no, he's not going to cry over it. That's not his ninja way! He was a Genin who earned his hitaite and passed the bell test.

'I'm a real ninja and soon to be Hokage!' Speaking his thoughts out loud, Naruto yelled inside the crowded elevator. Not caring about those around him, he stepped forward when the twin doors opened with authority. Leaning forward, leading with his whiskered face forward and clenching his hands into fists, Naruto exaggeratedly walked to the secretary like a bull. Ready for battle.

Kotetsu was the Chuunin scheduled to be Sandaime's gatekeeper this day. He couldn't help but laugh at the blonde approaching him looking to fight. He pointedly ignored Naruto while sipping his coffee and rearranging his desk. It didn't take long before the outburst came.

'OI! I NEED TO SEE THE OLD MAN!' As if to punctuate himself, Naruto reached up and slammed his hand on the desk. He was ignored. Kotetsu sipped on his coffee.

'HEY! I'M GOING TO SEE THE HOKAGE!' Again, no response. Now to a kid like Naruto there was nothing worse than being ignored. Kotetsu knew this and pushed it all the way. The little kid was going to blow like a volcano and his face was all red in an angry grimace. He could swear Naruto was growling.

'AAHHHH THAT'S IT!' Naruto suddenly jumped on to the desk and gleefully kicked everything off the desk. Coffee, files, papers, pictures of loved ones, even Kotetsu's Dilbert calendar, went flying.

'YOU STUPID KID!' The lazy secretary shouted and stood up flabbergasted. As he rushed to pick up his files and papers, the demon ran for the door.

'OOOLLLLLDDDD MMMAAAAAAAN!' Sprinting away from Kotetsu, Naruto shoulder charged the two exquisite wooden doors into the Hidden Valley of the Leaf leader's sanctum with aloud THUMP.

"Naruto-kun" Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage simply stated as he pinched his morning tobacco inside his pipe. Naruto stood before his desk with a wide, genuine smile and put his hands to his hips. Sandaime with a wave of his hand stopped Kotetsu from bashing the boy's head in as he caught up. Leaving with an angry look at Naruto, Kotetsu quietly closed the doors behind him.

'How ya doing Jiji?!' Loud even with it was just them; Sarutobi couldn't keep from smirking even if his ninja trained ears hurt.

'I am well Naruto-kun, how are you?' After taking a puff of his smoke, he put down the long pipe.

'Doing great!' Naruto waved his hand to punctuate it and smiled even more, with brighter eyes. Sarutobi noted how the boy always liked it when he asked how he was.

'Any reason why you came to see me first thing in the morning?'

'Yeah, I came to get on another team Jiji!' Sarutobi looked perplexed at this and furrowed his eyes.

'Naruto-kun, you were one of the few that passed their Jounin sensei tests. Was I mistaken?'

'Hells yeah I passed! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!'

'Then why would you want a new team? Hatake Kakashi is one of the best Jounins Konoha has. You get to team with the best student of the year and your crush.' Sarutobi added a light tone in his voice when it came to Haruno Sakura. Having taken him to lunch a few times, he knew all about the boy's crush. Surprisingly Naruto stood quietly for a moment. Something was amiss.

'I don't want to be with those guys. I can show Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan what I'm made of even BETTER with another team!'

'You can show them what you're made of right next to them, everyday Naruto-kun,' the response came calmly.

'Yeah sure but but...' Naruto stuttered and lost steam before looking up again 'I don't trust them!'

'Why?' was the only word that came out of the Hokage's mouth.

'You're supposed to be in a team that'll give their lives for your right? Be the best of friends and even become close as family yeah?! Naruto asked with forcefulness and already started nodding his head at the expected answer. At the mentions of friends and family his eyes shone as stars.

'Of course Naruto-kun. Ninjas are never closer than when in their Genin squads.'

'Well those guys won't be my friends! I don't want them either! I passed all the tests Jiji; I'm a real ninja now!'

'Now now Naruto-kun, give Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura a chance. Prove yourself to them; I know you can do it. You can win them over.' Sarutobi answered with a smile, knowing Naruto never backed off a challenge or gave up.

'Well well, Jiji! I've known them for six years! They're not my friends and they might never be! I'll prove myself a ninja and be Hokage! But I...'

'What Naruto-kun?'

'I'm tired of wasting time Jiji' Naruto answered quietly, his energy briefly leaving. 'I can barely even throw a kunai; no ones taught me a thing in the academy.' Naruto spoke softly and truthfully while looking at his feet in shame. 'I don't want to waste any more time Jiji'

Sarutobi was taken aback by Naruto's heartfelt ness and confession. He leaned back.

'Hatake will teach you Naruto-kun. He's the best we have; you'll be a great ninja under him.'

'No, I don't want to be a part of Team 7...I want a team. A team where they at least think I'm a real person...'

'Naruto-kun, all the teams have been picked. The Jounin lobbied very hard for the students that they got. I can't break up any of the other teams just for you.'

'Well I'm still not going to Team 7!' Naruto responded immediately with fire. His mind was very obviously set and his face showed that nothing could sway him.'

'You're being very unreasonable' Sarutobi countered sternly

'I'm not going on Team 7! No, no, no, no, no NO, NO, NO, NO!' becoming louder as he regained steam.

'Stop, Naruto. You will go back to Team 7 or I'll have to punish you,' came the stern and very business-like statement.

'Throw anything at me! You can't take away my hitaite! I'm not gonna give up!' Naruto responded repugnantly. Sarutobi weighed his choices and words they both stared at each other with narrowed eyes.

'...' The staring contest continued

'Uzumaki Naruto, you are to go to see your Gennin-sensei immediately or else will have to work three times the D-ranked missions as a normal team. You will not get any missions above D-rank until you've rejoined Team-7.' Sarutobi put as much edge in his voice as he could to intimidate the young boy in front of him.

'You're on Hokage! I'll do all the missions you have and you'll even run out! Cause I'm taking your job!' Defiant as always...

'Alright Uzumaki, here is your first five missions today. Clear the west bank of sewage, pick up refuse alongside the north road, plow the farmer's lawn, help the Naras set traps for deer and help the fishmonger gut this week's yield. Enjoy'

Naruto couldn't catch the five scrolls thrown his way as his mouth fell to the floor and he slouched in shock.


	3. A Cartman Moment

_**Lone Warrior **_by causeiambetta

-

A Cartman Moment

-

With a scrunched up face and disappointment in his eyes, a deflated Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower. He was carrying a stack of five scrolls in one hand and scratching his head with the other. 'Cranky old men...' He couldn't believe his first day as a paid ninja will be cleaning up messes and menial jobs. 'Damn, damn! Even if I changed my mind, I'm late for the team meeting too!' Naruto slapped his forehead. His palm hit the metal hitaite and as sudden as his foul mood came, it left. 'Hah I'm still the best ninja they got! Show Jiji who he's dealing with and get some real ninja missions! Yeah! Wipe out bandits! Assassinate warlords! Fight ARMIES! Yeeeaaah. Aaaarrmmiiiesss yeah!'

Uzumaki Naruto ran through the morning streets of Konoha in a hurry. Past the angry glares and nimbly avoiding thrown fruit in the market square, he ran towards the slums. Sandaime had told him not jump along to rooftops like regular ninja until he got this 'tree walking' down, whatever that was. Naruto entered his apartment and quickly got out his battered second hand kunai pouch and made sure to change into his rattiest orange jumpsuit. It wouldn't do well to have his good cloths smelling like garbage and rotten fish when he trained. He then stuffed the kunai pouch with all the kunai and shuriken he was able to find in dumpsters or laying around in the fields. Hey, you never know when an enemy assassin would come and cause trouble. Of course Uzumaki Naruto would be there to save the day!

At last Naruto was ready. When he looked in the mirror one last time, he paused. 'Old man looked pretty angry today, I don't think he wants me to do this.' The words came out hesitantly and his face came up on a frown. Doubt not something Uzumaki Naruto was used to. 'Maybe, maybe he's right. I could win prove myself and win them over. And that Kakashi guy was really good,' he mumbled. What Naruto needed to do was think but there was no time. If he was going to go to the first training session, it would already be too late. 'Hey, can't let that Sasuke-teme get all the training even if I don't get there on time! They're probably learning all these cool jutsus!' Mind made up to take the Hokage's advice and go back to Team 7, Naruto made a dash to training ground seven. 'Hopefully Jiji won't still be pissed when I see him later...'

On he ran to the training grounds. Naruto passed several other teams. Team-whatever-the-number-was with Kiba, bug guy Shino and that weird girl with freaky eyes Hinata. He waved and some lady with mummy wrappings and spooky red eyes watched him pass by. Then there were these two guys in green crying and groping each other. This girl and guy were watching them aghast, boyfriend and girlfriend maybe. Who knows? Naruto made sure he ran really fast because the guys in green were weirding him out. Before he saw the sign for training post seven, he zoomed by Shikamaru and Chouji, hanging out with this smoker dude who looked a lot like the Old Man. He could swear there was a high pitched screeching noise aimed at the three guys. Oh, that was the other Sasuke-freak, Ino. She was cute, but no Sakura-chan. 'Damn it I'm late!'

Finally Naruto reached the training site. It was a very large area crossed with a small stream and had a separate area with wooden posts. In the bright sun and clear blue day, it looked very idyllic. The river especially looked crystal clear and glowing in the sunlight. He finally reached the bridge over the stream. 'Wow this place is something,' he almost whistled. Naruto started walking across the bridge where he was surprised to see Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke waiting. Not surprisingly the pink haired kunoichi was feverishly hitting on the boy. Naruto could hear her whining from across the bridge even. The smile on Naruto's face stretched just a little bit further hearing Sakura's pleadings that went unanswered by Sasuke. Getting close, Naruto waved, 'Hey guys! Where's-'

"YOU'RE LATE, NARUTO BAKA!" Sakura shouted with all her might. "What's wrong with you?! Why cant you be like Sasuke-kun and come on time?!"

'Sorry about th-' Naruto started to reply sheepishly

'Shut up! You couldn't even pass the Genin exam. You look like shit! Why are you even here?'

'Hey listen…ummm where-

'Just don't get in the way of me and Sasuke-kun alright!' She ends this with both hands on her cheek and hearts in her eyes looking at the tall dark and handsome Sasuke…

'Hnn'

'What's Sasuke-teme got that I don't?!' Naruto puts in edgewise

'Shut up dobe'

'Teme? Teme! How dare you call Sasuke-kun that, you don't know nothing! Why he should kick your but just for saying that!'

'Hey you want a piece of me, teme!'

'As if!'

'Hnn' Sasuke snorts and turns his back on them. This finally set Naruto off…

'You know what? Screw you guys, I'm going home.' And with that the blonde angrily stomped away the way he came.


End file.
